


To Give of Oneself

by DrWorm



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWorm/pseuds/DrWorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give and take is never an entirely equal process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give of Oneself

**Author's Note:**

> A response to [this prompt](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7761.html?thread=15112529#t15112529).

"Has anyone ever told you what a fantastic arse you have?"

Erik snapped around, his hand outstretched and fingers splayed. All the metal objects in the room slid into slow convulsions, which stopped abruptly when he saw who was sitting in the chair opposite his bed. "Oh. It's you," he said, not dropping his hand. "You know better than to sneak up on me."

"And yet, I'm terribly glad that I did," Charles said. He smiled when Erik shuffled his legs together and took a step back. "Really? Suddenly you're all modesty?" Erik shrugged and ran a hand through his damp hair. "It would have been better without the y-fronts, though. Pity."

"I don't give free shows."

Charles raised one eyebrow. "Oh? I think you do, and you just don't know it." He stood and approached Erik. "Shall I tell you what I'd like to do to you tonight?" he asked, trailing one finger around the line at Erik's waist where elastic met flesh.

Erik closed his hand over Charles's fingers. "I'm exhausted," he said. "Another time, perhaps."

"But I promise that you won't have to do a thing," Charles cajoled softly. "Or rather, you'll have to hold yourself up, I suppose. But otherwise..."

"I think I should know what you're planning before I make any promises."

Charles's voice dropped to a husky whisper. "I want to lick you." He slipped his free hand around to Erik's lower back, dipping his fingertips below the waistband of his underwear. "Everywhere."

To his surprise, Erik's response was a short, nervous laugh. “Very kinky,” he said. "But not, I think, especially hygienic.” He dropped Charles's hand and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Most sex isn't, really," Charles protested. "Besides, you're lovely and squeaky clean right now." He slid a finger down Erik's damp spine, smiling when he felt the tiny tremors of pleasure as Erik's muscles shivered. "Come on," he whispered and moved in close again to brush his lips over Erik's neck and collarbone. His cardigan rasped gently across Erik's chest. "Please?" With a theatrical flourish, he lifted his fingers to his temple, winked, and sent Erik a pornographic view of the possible future.

Erik flushed and broke eye contact. "And if I don't like it--" he cleared his throat "--er, like it _that_ much?"

"Then I'll make it up to you." Charles smiled sweetly, hooked his fingers in the elastic of the briefs, and snapped them hard enough that Erik let out a huff of surprise. "Now, let's get these off, hmm?"

Keeping his eyes on the floor, Erik pushed his underwear off, then balled them up and tossed them in the general direction of the hamper. Then Charles embraced him, sliding his hands over and up his back, and kissed him firmly. This was more familiar territory for Erik; it was entirely natural for him kiss back and push their hips together until his trapped cock was stiff between them. He even dared to hope that maybe Charles would forget this new idea, and instead content himself with the routine they had so easily established.

So it was something of a disappointment when Charles pulled back, grinned, patted his ass, and said, "Come on, handsome. Bedtime." When Erik hesitated, Charles leaned in, nipped his earlobe, and whispered, "On your knees and elbows. And you may want a pillow or two to hold on to."

"You're awfully confident," Erik muttered. Still, he did as he was told. After all, he could always tell Charles to stop once it got too tiresome. With a small sigh, he closed his eyes, laid his cheek on the pillow, and tried not to think of how silly he looked.

Charles began by cupping his ass in both hands and using one knee to nudge Erik's thighs further apart. Erik winced when he felt Charles's warm breath on his skin. He'd never felt quite so naked or raw or exposed before—and certainly not in such a safe, pleasant setting—but figured that if anyone was going to see him this way, at least it was Charles. Then again, that was its own problem; he was sure that Charles would always want to expose more, peel away more layers, dig deeper into his mind. What would happen when he ran out of self to give to Charles? Charles, who couldn't let anything stay locked away even if that was where it belonged. Charles might have seen his mind, all of his mind, but Erik only needed to see a fraction of Charles to know him completely: Charles _took_ and _took_ , and didn't even realize he was doing it.

And the hell of it was that it felt so good to give.

He managed not to cry out with the first long, slow, lave of Charles's tongue. He held his breath for the second. Upon the completion of the third, he hissed and then bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "Liked that?" Charles asked, his lips teasingly close to his target. "Shall I go on?"

"If you must," Erik replied, trying to keep his voice steady. Charles gave him a few more long, slow licks, followed by a barrage of short, frantic, wet tonguings that left the tensed muscles in Erik's thighs shaking. When Charles had to pause and gulp for air, he pressed one slick finger against the taut hole, rubbing without yet trying to penetrate. Erik growled and gripped the pillow with fingers like talons. _Ask first_ , he thought desperately. _You have to ask first, that's what we agreed, ask first_.

Then, before Erik could adjust to the idea, Charles went back to licking him, provoking the peculiar tingling that forked to travel up his spine and his cock simultaneously. It started as almost nothing, a shudder of nerve endings that grew steadily, sensation building upon itself, standing on its own shoulders, drawing his scrotum taut and making his cock twitch urgently.

The next time Charles pulled back, his voice sounded thicker, the way it did when he was hard and denying himself. "Not regretting this now, hmm?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over the wet little hole.

"Smugness doesn't become you," Erik mumbled into the pillow.

Charles smiled to himself, pressed a kiss to Erik's ass, and hummed. He sustained it until he ran out of breath, and was rewarded with a strangled, whining moan. It wasn't a sound he'd heard Erik make before, and in response he squeezed his own erection through his trousers. He sent the thought of what he'd done to Erik.

"Yes," Erik breathed, pushing his hips back. "Touch yourself." Charles did so, rubbing his palm over his cock several times before giving in and unzipping his trousers. He fumbled momentarily with his underwear, but as soon as his erection was free he went back to licking Erik. As he stroked himself and smeared away a drop of precome, he jabbed his tongue as far into Erik's ass as it would go. Erik whimpered and shifted; Charles could tell that he was rubbing his fingertips over the head of his cock, focusing on the underside where he liked it the most. He hummed again, in short, low bursts, and sent a barrage of sexual thoughts into Erik's mind-- _this is how you look, this is how you taste, I'd fuck you if you'd only let me, doing this has made me so hard, you've absolutely **no** idea_.

Erik's breath was coming in harsh, hitching gasps as his fingers moved faster and his hips rolled back to meet Charles's mouth. He was so fully absorbed, so close to the edge, that Charles couldn't help but give in to the impulse to spoil things. He reeled in his tongue, pursed his lips, and blew.

The ripping noise seemed to shoot Erik forward as if out of a cannon. He only stopped moving when his hands hit the headboard, and from there he looked back at Charles in shock, eyes wide and chest heaving. Charles was already chuckling, but the look on Erik's face sent him into a paroxysm of silent laughter. "I'm sorry!" he managed to gasp after a moment. "I'm sorry, it was just too tempting!"

"You complete bastard," Erik growled and kicked out at Charles, who dodged him easily.

"No, no, I'm sorry," Charles said, and pressed his lips into a thin line to try to hold back his giggles. "I'll do better. I'll be serious.” He crawled up the bed to Erik and laid his head down on his bare thigh, the expression on his face that of a puppy which has just chewed up a very expensive pair of shoes.

Erik scowled. "This was your idea, you know."

"I know."

"You're the one who wanted it."

 _Ah, but you liked it quite a bit_ , Charles thought at Erik, and punctuated it with the memory of the noises Erik had made.

Erik harrumphed, pushed his hair back from his forehead, and said, "Well, you could at least take it seriously."

“Oh, relax,” Charles said lazily. “This should be fun.”

“It _was_ fun,” Erik countered, “until you ruined it.”

“The night is young.” Charles ran his hand up Erik's calf to linger behind his knee. He stared up at him as he traced light circles over the warm, sweat-sticky patch of skin. “Could I use my fingers?”

“You mean—” Charles held up two fingers and made a crooking, come-hither motion. Erik looked away. “No,” he said, his voice unusually soft. “Not this time.”

“Right then,” Charles said, and licked a wet stripe up Erik's thigh. “Tongue only.” He smiled up at Erik and took his cock in hand, stroking and teasing until he was fully hard again. “Ready?”

Erik let out a shaky breath. “I suppose.” They shifted back on the bed so that Erik could rest on his knees and elbows again. He still felt silly, but now the silliness came with a coil of anticipation that curled in his belly and tightened when Charles touched his thighs.

Charles skimmed his hands up to Erik's ass, then to his hips, where he held him firmly as he nuzzled one flank. “I'm so glad I found you in the ocean,” he murmured. Erik chuckled to himself. He couldn't think of any other way to answer.

Then it didn't matter whether he said anything or not, because Charles was licking him again in earnest. Erik heard Charles's voice echoing in his own head— _all I want is to give you pleasure and you do deserve pleasure you **do**_ —and he moaned against the back of one hand. Charles kissed him and nibbled, keeping his lips wrapped around his teeth. The added pressure made Erik's toes curl. In addition, he felt the ghostly sensation of a hand moving over his cock, even though his own hands had gone back to clutching the pillow in front of him. It wasn't until he heard the faint sound of Charles's masturbation that he realized he was actually experiencing Charles's arousal as well as his own. “Oh god,” he hissed, and the sensations intensified.

They both jumped when, beneath them, the bed began to vibrate, as every metal spring in the mattress oscillated to its own peculiar rhythm. “Better than Magic Fingers,” Charles quipped breathlessly.

“Can't control it,” Erik panted, squeezing out the words through his clenched teeth.

“And god forbid you should try,” Charles said, his voice jumping with the pulse of the mattress. “I look forward to seeing what happens when you come.” He turned back to the task at hand and pressed his wet tongue firmly against Erik's ass, keeping the pressure steady as he undulated the muscle again and again.

Erik choked back a sob of relief at the contact. He slipped one hand back between his legs and rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb. His hips rocked and his thighs spasmed as his nerves were assaulted: by the action of Charles's tongue, by Charles's mind, by the sympathetic movement of the metal all around them, and finally by his own hand. “God, oh god,” he stuttered, “Charles, I'm—I think I'm—” Then he did, going rigid and still and letting out a keening cry when he felt Charles follow him. As semen shot over his fingers onto the sheets beneath him, the lamp on the bedside table rippled and shook until it teetered on the edge. As they watched, the bulb burst with a sharp “pop!” and the lamp crashed to the floor. “God,” Erik whispered as an aftershock sent a frisson of feeling up to the base of his skull. The mattress shivered a final time, then went limp.

“Absolutely lovely,” Charles said, sounding out of breath. “I never did like that lamp.” Erik snorted and walked his hands forward so that he could stretch out and try to recover. Charles cast about in his pocket for his handkerchief, produced it, and made a feeble attempt to clean himself up before he handed it to Erik, who used it to wipe his hand. “So... has that ever happened to you before?” Charles asked, trying a little too hard to be nonchalant.

Erik closed his eyes. “Once,” he said, “when I was much younger.” He smiled briefly. “She thought it was an earthquake.”

Charles laughed and patted his thigh. “I would kiss you,” he said, “but I imagine you'd prefer it if I brushed my teeth first.”

“Please.” He felt the mattress shift as Charles stood. “And don't you dare use my toothbrush.”

“Perish the thought,” Charles said. Erik listened to all the small sounds of Charles in the adjoining bathroom, running the water, gargling, spitting, using the toilet, undressing. He was nearly asleep when the overhead light was switched off and he felt Charles's weight on the mattress again. “I suppose you didn't disabuse that poor girl of her assumption that it was an earthquake. Did you?”

“Of course not.” Erik rolled over to face Charles. “But, if you must know, it was a much smaller earthquake with her.”

Charles smirked. “Well, of course,” he said, and leaned in to kiss Erik's cheek. Erik turned his head, and on the second kiss their lips met. “Now, rest up,” Charles said when they parted. “There's lots we have to do tomorrow.”

“Mm. Good night,” Erik mumbled as Charles settled beside him and draped one hand around Erik's waist, casually possessive.

 _Sweet dreams_ , Charles thought back. Then, slowly, Erik's mind descended into uneasy tranquility as he gave himself over to sleep.


End file.
